


Inkwell

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Bookstores, F/M, Fluff, Gale - Freeform, Minor Drinking, Modern AU, Writer AU, gajeel x levy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Gajeel wanted to be a published writer. He had been working towards it for a long time, and yet, whenever he picked up that pen, the ink found itself on the page without a meaning. Page by page passed by and more ideas came and left like clockwork. He was losing motivation to continue. But when he pursues the bookshelves of a rural bookstore in desperation for a fuel source to ignite that passion once more. But, he finds more than he could hope for in the form of Levy McGarden.





	Inkwell

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Gale fluff that I decided to write since I haven't written about this ship in years (like four years I think???). I also needed to take a break from Mortal Prayer. While I want to finish that fanfic first, there's been too much going on. I've been stressed out between school and poor decisions which could get me suspended or even expelled. I've also been having a personal battle with taking insults. With being called a son of a b*tch, lesbian wh*re, and other choice words, I'm mentally and emotionally drained in which I'll be consulting special people for. I wrote this for myself to distract myself even if it's only for a short time. I don't know how good it is, but I hope you enjoy.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" the short plump woman spat. "You want me to print this trash to the public? Just how low do you think we are. You're nothing, but a thug who came from the streets. Anyone can write a few fancy words here and there with a little bit of drama and romance, but true literature comes from the heart. You need to prove you're more than a sewer rat. You need to create emotion and humanity in a way that will enthrall society's tears. And this isn't it, sweetie." Gajeel groaned as he snagged the manuscript from the woman's hand. It had almost been nearly six months since he began writing, and in those six months, this was his twelfth rejection. He'd revised and frustrated nearly as many companies as he had drafts over time. However, no matter who he turned to or who he proposed his work to, he'd been rejected for various reasons. To what extent of pickiness was a writer like him supposed to do? The lack of motivation was hitting him hard.

"I see," he said profusely. "Thank you for your time." He begrudgingly stalked out of the building before making his way home to his shared flat where Pantherlily, or rather Lily, sat expectantly. He was grand and buff crooning his dark chocolate skin with only the best brands of skin moisturizers before he addressed Gajeel.

"Turned down again," he stated. It was not a question.  With the blank expression plastered on his face, Patherlily knew Gajeel was facing rejection once more. Gajeel tossed the papers on the table before grabbing a beer bottle to accompany him to the couch. He crashed onto the cushions next to Pantherlily and took a swig.

"Ain't it always the same?" the piercing clad man asked. "I just want someone to appreciate my work at least once."

"I do that, don't I?" Pantherlily responded.

"You're my editor. That's your job," Gajeel blanched. Pantherlily sighed and leaned his arm against his head.

"Why don't you go out to some shop and pick up some books? Maybe some inspiration and fresh air would do you well, Redfox," he suggested. Gajeel chugged the rest of the beer before tossing it out to some random corner of the apartment. He laid there for a moment before considering his friend's words. It's true he hadn't read any other book since he started to write his own. Perhaps he was a tad bit stale from the way he would sit and write, however, he felt no connection to his characters. Where was his spark now?

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Gajeel mumbled. He stood up and pondered where to go as he gathered up his keys and a light jacket. "I'll be back by 22:00 tonight, Lily."

"Grab some dinner while you're at it. I'll be asleep by then," Pantherlily called back. Gajeel scoffed.

"Can't handle the night?" he mocked.

"Oh I can," Pantherlily boasted. "But I'm not one to push my body past its limits. Now go and have fun. Find a few books while you're at it. Don't stop at one."

"Yeah yeah..." Gajeel mumbled. He began to descend the steps of his apartment before he came upon the cloudy streets. A light drizzle from earlier had left the roads wet and misty, so not too many cars had uplifted through the asphalt. The clouds gave a gentle push as the ground twinkled with specks of light onto to disappear like little lightning bugs. He walked for quite some time window shopping the typical bookstores and shops he normally frequented, however, felt nothing but a heavy layer on his shoulders.

It was almost like a slap in the face. The displays would mock him like 'Haha, we're published books, but where are you? Hah! So invisible.' It infuriated him, and nothing could convince Gajeel to take the time and step into the arms of the comforting books.

As night enveloped the sky taking the lights from the ground and reflecting them into the air one by one, Gajeel found himself on the far side of town where he normally avoided for those living in absolute luxury and wealth tended to flock to the area. And yet, the new environment illuminated him, and a spring returned to his fleet full steps.

He abruptly paused as his ruby eyes fell on a quaint corner store. There weren't any extravagant windows that idolized any novels but simply a door with a sign that said "Book Nook." It seemed like a place you wouldn't take a second glance for unless you stared for a long time; It was a little diamond in the rough located in plain sight.

Taking the plunge, Gajeel stepped into the store. His senses were immediately enthralled by the scent of pine and mint with a hint of cinnamon topping it off. An older woman sat behind a cash register and glanced up sending an acknowledging glance before moving back to a book that was nestled in her hands. A tall pile of at least 30 books lay on the counter. Mixed in was the musky scent of books, old books that had paper peeling off of the pulpy glue it was housing. There was a comfort to feeling the parchment run underneath his fingertips, tracing creases from the beginning to the end of a novel. Gajeel browsed various isles until he came upon a series of fantasy novels. They were less pronounced than mainstream stories he had seen. Just as his hand was about to land on the spine of a book, another hand met his. He turned to see a petite woman with dashing hair the color of the sky and eyes that seemed to make everything around her fall away like an abyss. She gasped and jerked her hand back nervously.

"I'm so sorry about that, sir," she spoke quickly. "Forgive my intrusion. I had not expected you to choose the same book that I was. I meant no offense."

"None taken," Gajeel replied in a soft voice. "You are a fantasy enthusiast as well?" The woman grinned and giggled a little.

"Oh no, I enjoy all kinds of books. Today just happened to be a mythical kind of day," she replied. "Never would have expected someone like you to be into it though. You seem like the adventure type."

"Touché. That's what I'd typically read. Perhaps it was a mythical day for me as well," Gajeel mused. The woman laughed and held out her hand.

"The name's Levy McGarden. You are...?"

"Gajeel Redfox. Pleased to make your acquaintance," the black haired man returned. "Well, seeing that you're an avid reader, any recommendations? I'm looking to publish my own story one day and searching for inspiration." Levy gasped, and her eyes beamed almost like her eyes would pop out of their sockets. She suddenly grabbed Gajeel's arm and dragged him out to the front desk. That stack of books that Gajeel noted before now came to his attention.

Levy grabbed one off the top and handed it to Gajeel.

"This is  _All The Light We Cannot See_  by Anthony Doerr," Levy said. "It's a charming novel and brings a new perspective to your typical historical fiction novels with a little bit of magic. It might not be pure fantasy, but you may enjoy it." Gajeel the grabbed the book and glanced over the summary and perused the first few pages. A small grin grew on his lips as he pleasantly found himself hooked. He quickly placed the book down with a pleasant sigh. Levy was standing absentmindedly and yet watched him carefully. Gajeel set the book on the counter and then stepped back.

"I'd love to be able to read it this and more," he said. "Are all of these yours?" Levy nodded.

"They're my next go to for the week," Levy explained. "I do have to say I'm glad you enjoy my choice. Maybe we could meet up and talk over some coffee. You seem like an interesting guy, and I'd love to know what you're writing. We should hang out." Gajeel nervously coughed and looked away in embarrassment. He had not expected such a bold question.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind," he bashfully replied. He hastily scribbled his number on a little note and gave it to Levy. "Allow me to help you with those." Levy thanked Gajeel and paid for the books before she led Gajeel to her apartment which was just across the street. Gajeel made a mental note to come back to this area of town. Levy had a quaint little apartment that was tidy of most things, however books cluttered everywhere. Gajeel almost found himself taken aback not knowing what to expect from the little lady. He was happy and nearly found himself wanting to ask if he could stay.

Gajeel had forgotten what it was like to feel this curious, this overjoyed; he had forgotten that being a writer also meant being a reader. 

"Would it be possible," he began, "if I would be able to return tomorrow?" Levy giggled and eagerly nodded her head.

"Of course! How about noon?" she asked.

"That sounds fantastic."

"Then, it's a date." 

Gajeel's breath was caught in his throat. He blushed causing Levy to chuckle before he bid his farewell.

"Ah, yes. It's a, uh, date," he awkwardly mumbled. "It was good to meet you, Ms. McGarden."

"Just Levy, please."

"Ahem, yea. Well, good night... Levy. I look forward to tomorrow!" 

"As do I. Oh, that reminds me!" She ran off briefly and returned with a book laced between her fingers. Gajeel recognized it as the book from earlier. "Keep it. Think of it as a gift from me. Good night, Gajeel!" Gajeel thanked her and then turned on his heels with a bounce in his steps.

Gajeel returned home that night feeling enlightened and felt like a teenager, giddy and restless as he could barely close his eyes for the night. Before he laid down, he took out a little notebook and wrote down a few words. 

' _Far beyond the world shrouded under the winking streetlights and motherly buildings was a little girl nestled in the city's arms. Even though she was alone, the adventures that pulled her through the night whispered in her ears. The streetlight was all she needed for the book in her hands to take her away.'_

Gajeel set down his pen and notes as he finally felt exhaustion waft over him. Perhaps writing a novel wouldn't be too bad now. 

He'd found a new inspiration. All he needed now was to put the ink on the paper and let his thoughts fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought here: All The Light We Cannot See really is an amazing book. Anyone who enjoys reading The Book Thief should also read this one too ^^


End file.
